


Knight Watch

by AmpLamp



Series: PeepingWatcherAU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bloomers, Bloomers are hot and you can't convince me otherwise!, Deep throat, F/M, Fem-Lurien, Gangbang, Invasion of Privacy, It's always the quiet ones isn't it?, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Peeping, She's desperate okay, Showers, Yes bloomers as in underwear, cumflation, like hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmpLamp/pseuds/AmpLamp
Summary: Lurien's heat has became to much to handle. Nothing seems to be able to satisfy her primal urges.She's tried everything she could think of. From medicine, oils, incense, erotic novels, and LOTS of stimulation.Feeling she has no other choice, she takes a risk that could cost her everything. Her title, her reputation, her freedom, her mind.....her Watcher Knights.Hopefully they'll understand....Won't they?('Bout time Fem-Lurien happened god-damn it!)





	Knight Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a female Lurien anywhere so I tried my hand at it.  
> Hope this butters your biscuits as much at it did mine!
> 
> BLOOMERS ARE HOT DON'T @ ME!

......don't do this.....

.....for the love of the Wyrm don't do this.....

The rational part of The Watcher's mind begged. She wanted to listen, but it was just too hard to ignore it any longer.

.....it's not worth it......

.....your gonna get caught......what then?.....

Her legs were wobbly as she carefully made her way through The Spire's empty barracks. The burning she felt was just simply to much to bear. She tried everything she could to get her heat under control. Hot baths, oils, incense, erotic novels, and lots and LOTS of simulation. Regardless of what she used, nothing did the trick like it used to. Just last year she'd been able to keep it down with some the aforementioned methods, but something was different this year, and she feared she knew the answer.

Her attempts at stealthy footsteps were coupled with her elegant robes shifting as she searched for any sign she wasn't alone. Lurien clutched the Pale Crest that dangled around her neck and whispering a prayer to the Wyrm for strength. She felt a stab of guilt at it's misuse, but continued on. The tall hallway held many doors on each side, most being used to accommodate her extensive security force. Some went to their bunks, a few went to the mass-hall, a good number went to private training facility's. However, there was only one door she was searching for.

......you'll loose your position!......the very place the King hand picked you for......

......are you going to throw everything away just for a peak?......

Her hand froze as it made contact with one of the large doors. This was it. The heavy shell wood door stood at an impressive height, but that wasn't much coming from the shaking Watcher. She stared at the symbol carved into the entrance, it depicted the kingdom's universal seal for Hot Springs.

She read the words inscribed under it.

*Watcher's Security Bath House*

*Any unauthorized entry will be punished up to the mercy of the King himself.*

*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

Being The King's Watcher did mean she was technically authorized anywhere within The Spire......

.....just because you can doesn't mean you should.....

.....are you truly this blind from your heat?.....

Even as she walked she could smell her own arousal wafting off her.

She feared the perfume and incense wasn't enough to hide her heat anymore so she made a great point to stay at a distance from any bug. She waved concerns about her condition as just sickness caused by the cold rain. If anyone had detected it they didn't tell her, and that terrified her.

She held her place for an unknown amount of time, trapped between her mind and her body. Her mind said for the thousandth time to just turn around, go back to the safety of her room, and handle her heat like she had for years. But her body said......no....DEMANDED that she go forward.

She looked left to right down the hall. Seeing no-one, she began to push the door open. As expected it was extremely heavy, and she had to use all her weight to even crack it open enough to see the light on the inside. Working in paper work all day doesn't cultivate strength unfortunately.

If she needed a quick escape this would certainly be a hindrance.

Not that her frail frame could harbor much power to begin with. Her kind weren't known to be skilled fighters. Even if one could learn the art of the nail they would still need layers of artificial armor in protect their soft shells, and that only compounds the problem. Before the time of the King her species relied on stealth and evasion to avoid being eaten by predators, as well as eager suitors, both male and female. But after The Wyrm's gift was bestowed upon the many creatures of the land, both big and small. Her kind taken on menial work among their stronger comrades. While a lot of bugs found their softness intriguing, humorous, or even attractive in some cases. Many found there presence nerve racking. Being around a bug with such a fragile body does nothing but send horrid thoughts of all the different ways you could accidentally harm them. From dropping a heavy object all the way down to a mere scratch.

These concerns weren't without precedence ether.

But, bless the King, they weren't left to be outliers in society. Where they lacked in strength, they gained tenfold in intelligence. The King never specified how equally he distributed his gift to his citizens, but The Watcher and her fellow soft shells had a suspicion this was by design to make up for their physical weaknesses.

The Wyrm's kindness knows no bounds!

......you disregard his gift for temptation fool!....

......if he could see you now he'd be ashamed.....

That wasn't true....

She didn't see anyone through the tiny crack, nor any shadows flickering against the walls or floor. Looking around again, she took a deep breath. She creaked the door open ever so slowly, gradually revealing the interior. Once enough room had been made, she stuck her head through. Her delicate heart pounded against her chest as she looked around the room, taking in every detail she could.

The changing room was your standard fair, save for the large proportions. Well lit grey tiled walls and floors, many oversized stone benches, and most blaring of them all was the large open cubbys lining each wall. This part of the spire, much like the rest of the barracks, had been designed around utility instead of aesthetic appeal. The dark colors and gothic designs the kingdom was known for was painfully absent. This was in direct contrast with the world Lurien was usually surrounded with, furthering her feeling of being where she was not meant to. The alien environment did nothing but excite her more, feeding the adventurous part of her mind like with many of her novels.

Namely the ones she kept hidden under her cushion bed.....

Suddenly she heard something echo in the hallway, distant, but coming closer. She looked back down each direction like one of her panicked ancestors. The Watcher couldn't tell which direction it came from, unsure of what or who made it. Caught between flight or flight, she choose flight. With instinctual ease, she slipped into the room before whoever it was saw her. The hopelessly heavy door closed behind her with a dull thud.

She was inside.

She looked back at the door she entered through. To exit from this side one needed to pull a thick metal handle, which laid about at head height with the little Watcher. She wondered for a moment if she'd ever be able to accomplish that, foolishly assuming so without much consideration.

.....if you leave now you can still say you were just passing by......

......this is wrong and you know it.....

The option of leaving was temping, and she was right, this was wrong. These brilliant Knights had sworn their lives to her safety, and what was her thanks? Peeping on them while they were bathing like some degenerate. A brief moment of self-awareness washed over her.......only for it to be shoved to the side by her nature. The Watcher's instincts demanded that she find a mate, by any means necessary. At this point it didn't matter if it was even one of her kind, she needed whatever male she could find. And the closest and strongest males she knew dwelled somewhere in here.

Before she turned to search for her warriors she froze, a sudden musk slithered into her naval cavity, sending her tram of thoughts to a screeching halt. The crest trembled in her hands. The hormones filled her lungs before flooding into her bloodstream. Her whole body shook and quivered as the toxins spread their influence, almost making her cry as her nethers burned that much hotter. Even as the scent began to feel like it was too much she couldn't help but keep drawing long inconsistent breaths.

She could only describe the smell with only one word....

MALE

The Watcher looked around like a starving animal for the source of the heavenly aromas, eventually seeing the most likely of suspects. Within each cubby sat the freshly discarded gear the Knights had used in their training session from earlier. Lurien clutched the crest and fabric on her cloak as she approached the nearest section, which was labeled with one of her Knight's names.

"Yoh'gl" She whispered allowed.

The sense was so much stronger the closer she got, she could swear she felt heat emanating from the container. The Watcher's eyes were watering under her mask. In the cubby she saw a well worn set a training armor, the leather straps dangling carelessly from the sides. It was wider and taller then she was by a long shot, chipped and scraped from years of constant use. The moss covered interior appeared soggy, yet to be cleaned by the staff. Lurien felt envious of the cleaners work for a brief moment. The Watcher stopped at a few feet away from the armor. She would have gotten closer, but she feared she might pass out from an overdose if she did.

Visions swam in her head of her glorious protectors putting this equipment to work just a few hours prior. She remembered the fury and power they gave off while they exchanged blows to each other. The loud meaty cracks that rang as they curled in on themselves and tried knocking their opponent out of a ring, all while the booming voice of their commander jeered and derided their techniques and stances.

She wanted more....

She wanted it all....

She managed to tare herself away from the heavenly heap to make her way deeper into the facility, keeping an ear out for anything.

......they could come out any moment!.....

......what will your knights think having to serve a pervert?......

A pervert?

Was that what she was?

N-no. It's just her heat thinking and acting for her. If it were any other time of the year she'd be more then a be able to control herself! And if they did find her she was certain they would understand her situation and excuse her forwardness.

Right?

She carefully turned a corner, stopping as she saw the doorway into the shower proper on the left. The wonderful sound of water meeting shell and muffled talking echoed from the room. She could tell she recognized a few of the voices. Steam drifted from the opening, acting almost like a beckoning hand, promising unthinkable rewards for her bravery. Ignoring how most of those story's ended, she began her final approach. Each step felt like a marathon. She almost fell countless times as she moved, needing to lean against the wall to keep her trembling legs from collapsing into a soaking heap. If she faltered now, she might not be able to get up again.

She reached the end of the wall, inching as close as she could to the edge of the opening. The sounds of hot water and bulky movement filled her ears, already imagining what she will see. She had pictured in her head countless times of how her knights had looked without their armor, and now she would finally get to know.

Holding her breath, Lurien slowly peeked around the corner, waiting for the moment she saw anything that wasn't stone or tile. Just as she felt like she'd never find her target she let out a small gasp and retreated behind the tiles.

She saw chitin.

After a while Lurien mustered up some bravery and looked again, finding that the bug she saw hadn't noticed her. The Knight in question was turned away from her, standing under a running shower head scrubbing himself with a piece of cloth. The ceiling of the room was high enough that the bug didn't need to worry about scraping his horns against it. His shell was laced with scarred cracks and cuts from his lengthy career. While most were surly due to their extreme training programs, it just goes to show how dedicated to her protection they are. A slash of guilt graced her heart.

Her face burned with shame............but her arousal burned so much hotter.

Suddenly the knight began to turn. Lurien gasped as she quickly moved behind the corner in panic. She held perfectly still as she pressed her back against the wall, listening for any indication he detected her. After hearing nothing change she dared to peek again. The Knight had simply turned to grab something before returning to his former posture.

He hadn't seen her.

......you should leave.....you got the peek you wanted.....

......you've already violated your protectors enough.....

While yes she got what she came for, her clouded mind couldn't help but be greedy.

She didn't stick her head out far enough to see where the others were, but she could definitely hear them. They were discussing something about the events earlier in the day, but Lurien didn't care for that stuff. All she wanted was to see the glorious shells of the warriors she had known forever now. However, as much as she wanted to see them all, she knew better then to expose herself more then this. She had no idea what was past the tile corner. For all she knew the rest were staring dead eyed at the entrance waiting for her to try it.

The Watcher however was more then happy with this specimen. It was more then she'd ever gotten before and she was not gonna waste it.

The Knight suddenly wrapped the warm rag over his face plate and tilted his head upwards as he turned away from the spraying shower head, letting it drench his back. Lurien slid back slightly but observed this development. The Knight's front side was in plain view now. It was much the same story as the other side. However, there was something Lurien couldn't help but notice.

With a little focus of soul the inside of her mask enhanced The Watcher's vision, zooming in until the mighty Knight's bare carapace completely filled her cone of vision.

This was her favorite feature.

Hand crafted by the King himself, he made sure she was well equipped for her job as Watcher. While it was no where near as powerful as The Spire's telescope, it came in handy more times the she dared to count. But wherever that tally was, she was sure to add one for this view.

It-it.....it....

She saw it.....

She made a note to thank The Wyrm before sleeping tonight.

.....don't use the Wyrm's name in vein!....

......once he hears of this he'll certainly strip his gift from you....

His dark grey penis hung down from the Knight's crotch lazily. It was mostly flaccid, only lingering outside of his slit so much. However, it was massive. If one didn't know any better in a dark room they could have mistaken it for a third leg. She expected no less from the hulking behemoths, but she had never been able to visualize the shear mass they were packing until now. Streaks of warm water rolled from base to tip, dripping to the floor at a consistent rate. The pointed head had 5 to 6 horns around it, all apparently flexible from the way they quivered. On pure desire she let go of her divine crest and slipped a hand down her drenched bloomers. Lurien began rubbing her swollen heat hard and fast, unable to take her eyes off of his dangling meat.

What had spurned it on though? Was it normal for them to get like this in the showers?

She felt both her mouth and slit salivating at the sight of the member, triggering her most basic of instincts. This was the first time in almost a decade since she got to see one in person. She imagined how it felt. The girth of the hot cock spreading her to a ridicules degree, throbbing and pulsing as it ground against her greedy snatch. The rubbery horns stabbing at her walls as he aggressively fucked her. The noises he'd make. The noises she'd make. She almost had half a mind to charge in and grab a hold of it and not let go.

And what of the other Knights....

"...mmmph....."

She bit her lip as she rubbed away, trying to stifle her moans. She was losing her balance as her legs were turning to noodles. The Watcher pushed against the damp wall as much as she could, but a cursed mixture of dew and sweat was weakening her grip. She would have re-positioned her hand if she wasn't so wrapped up in her pleasure.

Before she could react, her hand slipped with a loud squeak.

"oh!"

splash

Ultar along with all his subordinates instantly turned towards the source of the unfamiliar voice, ready to pounce with deadly precision at the suspected intruder. However, what they found instead was far more troubling.

They all lowered their stances a bit, unsure of how to react to what was before them.

On the floor laid the quivering form of their Watcher. THE Watcher. The beloved ideal of the City and keeper of the Spire, was collapsed on her side, trembling to herself like a frightened grubbling. If that didn't set off red flags in the leader's gut, her clenching somewhere under her cloak with one hand certenly did.

......you fool.....

......you should have listened.....

Despite being the furthest, he was the first at her side with one fluid roll. His men soon followed, albeit a bit less dramatic. They made sure not to crowd around them as they looked on in concern. She didn't appear to be bleeding, though they couldn't be too sure. One knight was at the ready to notify the medical staff if need be.

Before he could muster a word The Watcher began to whimper to herself, choosing to look at the floor rather then look at any of them. Ultar gently placed a large hand on her shoulder, caressing the soft shell in hopes of calming her down. Tears fell from her mask as she wept, wanting nothing more then to lay down and die right there.

"My Watcher...whats wrong!? Are you injured?!"

"......"

"We need to know what's wrong so we can assist you-"

As he was about to pick her up when it hit him like a tram. The musky smell she had hoped to hide with plumes of perfumes and incense cut through like paper. The alluring scent flooded his respiratory system. Ultar's body tightened, all except for one area. He had detected this scent on her in the past and knew full well what it meant for the poor Watcher. His kind had a similar season of torment around this time, demanding that they find a mate to breed with. As grand as the Wyrm's gift was, it couldn't erase such a basic function of biology.

He put one a two together, seeing that the lump under her cloak was located over her crotch, and her being here uninvited and unannounced. He's not sure if he sighed out of pity or disappointment. Such a fine innocent seeming creature being brought to such filthy schemes by her desires. He slowed down his rubbing, debating on whether to or scold her her being so disrespectful to their privacy. However, he couldn't stand to see a woman cry, especially the Watcher.

"Fair Lurien." She jumped slightly at being addressed by name. "Where you spying on us?" He spoke without any bite to his voice, but it still commanded a truthful answer.

Her voice was muffled slightly from her mask. "I-I'm so sorry!" She began to cry louder, enough to start echoing in the room.

Ultar sighed once again, closing his eyes. The other Knight's were taken aback, looking at their commander and to each other, unsure of what to think.

"Lurien.....this was very wrong of you. This is a blatant violation of our trust." He placed his other hand on what would be her cheek, rubbing a thumb over the polished material.

"I know I know.....it's just that......It didn't just burn anymore.....I-It.....It huuuurts...." She sobbed into his hand. "Please forgive me my Knights...."

Should they forgive her? Would she have come clean had she not made a mistake and got herself caught. Was she weeping from feeling guilty about what she did, or was she simply remorseful that she was found. After this, anything was on the table for what their Watcher was capable of.

However, they couldn't help but feel responsible for her.

They had all taken an oath to the King and Queen themselves to make sure nothing happened to their beloved Watcher. To assess, categorize, deter, and destroy anyone or anything that threatened her. If the King were to see the state of Lurien, he would declare their sacred mission a complete and total failure. She needed them now more then ever.

While it was unacceptable that she would invade their privacy like this, they figured she wouldn't have done it if her situation wasn't dire.

Lurien flinched as she heard and felt a mass of thumps and thuds around her. Looking up slightly, she saw that she was surrounded by her warriors, all knelt on one knee. They were still loyal to her? After what she did to them? Perhaps not completely absolved of sin, but certainly not openly despised. They were all fresh from there bathing routine. They had water and soap dripping off of their bulky shells and collecting of the floor around her. Upon further examination, she turned a new shade crimson and felt a primal buzz at seeing a few of them were semi erect, packing various lengths and designs. Some almost reached the tiled floor.

Were these for her? What were they thinking of her? Did they want her? After she noticed she was staring she turned to focus on Ultar, trying to not look at his crotch to see if he had the same condition as the others.

He thought of all the frustration and bickering that had been breaking out between the Knight's recently. Catching them using his ring as means to settle grudges rather then improving their ability's. Being struck with heat and having no females around to satisfy the desire was certainly starting to bring his men to each others throats. Masturbation being forbidden among their ranks didn't help with the squabbling ether. If her heat had gotten so bad that it managed to drag the cripplingly shy Watcher from her tower and into the showers of her loyal protectors, then perhaps they can meet each other halfway.

It was evident that ether party hadn't any time for relationships, none of this would have happened if they all had an outlet for their needs. Perhaps he could send a complaint to the King?

On second thought he'd probably just "fix" them all, so he felt it best to leave it alone.

Ultar thought long and hard about his next move, his arousal leaking into his decision making.

Eventually he came to a conclusion that could help them all potentially. All he needed was permission. He knew it was risky. He knew it wasn't proper. But from the way he saw his men look at her and the way she looked at him, he could tell they all wanted it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mrs. Lurien. Our Watcher. I understand your ailment. Me and your other Knight's have been suffering under a similar condition as well for some time. While we aren't anywhere near as pained as you clearly are..." A few chuckles dared to leak out of the Knights. " We are more then ready to assist you however you need."

"wha.....wh..." She sniffled before turning to her Knights. They all seemed a bit shocked by the offer as well, but hardly seemed displeased from the looks of their equipment.

"If your unconformable with this then that's more then alright." He quickly clarified.

Was this really happening? Where they really offering themselves to her?....Was she going to offer herself to them? Her Watchers? The fire in her loins reignited at the thought.

"It's okay to say no. We can just escort you back to the tower-"

"NO!" The Watcher yelped in panic before following up on the outburst. "WAIT...yes....I mean...no....I-I-I..I mean...." She closed her eyes and took a moment to collect herself. "No, please don't take me back to my t-tower. Yes, p-please just make the pain go a-away......" She began to falter towards the end. Her heart trying it's best to jump from her chest as her body quivered at the prospects of finally getting some relief.

"As you wish." Ultar said with veiled excitement. He gently took her hand and stood her upright. The commander held her firmly under her other arm to help her steady herself.

"Now men. I apologize for not asking for you input earlier." Ultar spoke as if he was briefing them on an assignment. "But I'm asking now. Our dear Watcher is in great need, and requires some brave Knights to lead her home. There's no shame in refusal. Just continue on showering and we'll rendezvous when were all finished."

The offer hung in the air like a suicide mission. They've all had countless dreams about taking The Watcher, in both sleeping and in waking. They were not going to pass up the opportunity to make it a reality, so none made a move to leave.

"No? No one? Glade to see I didn't bring up any quitters!" He laughed boastfully. "Now...My lady?" He turned her head to him. "How would you like to be serviced?"

That was a good question. How did she want to go about this? Lurien didn't expect to get this far in her little journey and was now left hopelessly lost in her inexperience.

"...um...I-I'm not sure.......It's been quite a while since I last did this....w-would you mind...uh....showing me?...."

Ultar and his other Knights gave a few more snickers before he piped up cheerfully. "Don't worry miss, we'll take care of that pain in a jiffy." He said as he lead the trembling Watcher through the crowd of horny behemoths.

\-------------------

Before she knew it she standing on a bench surrounded on all sides by her loyal protectors. It was similar to how they would encircle her whenever she walked in public. The formation had always made her feel so safe, but now it moistened her up in ways she could never put into words.

The bench was extremely wide in order to accommodate the Knight's size, but it didn't rise her up very much since the bug's had notoriously small legs. So she was at best eye level with the large bugs. She still bore her crest, cloak and mask, but that was sure to change very quickly. The Watcher held her crest tight as she could practically feel their eyes mentally stripping her. Their imaginations surly ran wild with thoughts of all her curves and what laid underneath her clothing.

"Men." Ultar started."Keep in mind, you and I are here for HER. When she's finished, we're finished."

She gasped a bit at feeling Ultar place a hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly. "Remember, your free to stop us at any time. Just say the word."

"w-what word?....." She asked meekly.

"hmm....." He thought for few seconds. "Leaf! Easy to remember! Repeat it for us a few times to make sure you get it down." She did so. "Excellent! Now I suppose the first step would be in your attire. I'm afraid your a tad........overdressed for the deed." Unable to hid his smile, he took the initiative and began to remove her mask. She didn't stop him.

As the mask was removed from her face he and his Knights couldn't help but pause and stare. Her soft ebony face was free of any blemish they could decipher. The mere visage of her could melt even the coldest eldritch heart. The Watcher's cheeks were dry of her earlier crying thankfully, but were flushed redder then ripe fruit. Ultar rubbed her cheeks. The soft chitin was easily morphed under his callused fingers, titillating his imagination of what she must feel like below.

The bare face of The Watcher was a rare sight indeed.

Taking some liberty in her disrobing, Lurien slid back her hood to reveal her whole head. As the material moved off her two antenna's sprung out. The change in temperature and clinging moister caused her to quiver even more then she already was. Ultar and the other Knights had no idea she even had these features.

This little one was full of surprises....

She stiffened at having the Knight reach within her cloak, feeling his rough hands bushing against her carapace as he unclasped the buttons keeping her clothes secure. One by one he undid the bindings, her cloak feeling looser and looser as he went down the line. She kept each side together on her own, but before long all the buttons were undone, and the only thing left to do was for her to drop it.

They waited in anticipation for her to do it, ready to see what the had been hiding all these years. The Watcher took a deep breath, and let out of weighty sigh. She then slowly let the garment fall over her shoulders, letting it slide all the way down her body into a pile. She could have sworn she heard a whistle or two escape from the crowd, but couldn't say for sure. Her face reddened beyond comprehension as she shut her eyes tight, unable to look at any of them. The Knights and their commander took in every inch of her glistening black chitin. All these years they were left to wonder about The Watcher's body, a sight very few had gotten to take in, even a little bit. But here it was, being presented to them all. It was a little humerus seeing Lurien had chosen a white pair of undergarments. The contrast of it and her black carapace made it an odd choice, especially since they could see just how wet she was from how the soaked fabric clung to her crotch. Then again, this bit of clothing was not meant to be seen.

The only thing between her now and total nudity was her crest and drenched linens, and as much as the males were enjoying the sight of the bashful female, they wanted to see the rest of her.

"Are we ready to go all the way Miss?" Ultar queried as he gripped the band of her bloomers.

She hastily nodded, keeping her eyes shut tight as she held the relic close to her exposed breast plate.

Taking his cue, the commander began the decent. In that moment her dipping mound was met with a brush of cooler hazy air as the garments were dragged down her shaking legs. She already knew her most private parts were being perved by the each of the warriors on all sides. Her front, her rear, nothing was left unstudied. Before she knew it the pair had reached the floor. She wearily stepped out of them. First one leg, then the other. The bundle of clothes under her was promptly taken away by someone. There was nothing hiding her now. She even more reluctantly gave up her prized crest, but she figured wearing it during such a disgraceful act would be a bigger insult then she'd already displayed.

Still, she felt the most naked without it.

There she stood. As bare as day she hatched. Being ogled by her trusted warriors. She felt ashamed, but also felt an unrivaled sense of glee she tried to hide. She had carried her position with reverence and grace in both public and private settings, this was her chance to finally indulge on her primal desires, along with her security force.

"You are very pretty Ms. Lurien." Ultar suddenly said. A few of the other Knights gave other such praises.

She somehow blushed a bit more. Being told she was pretty wasn't something she heard often. Being under a cloak and mask all the time didn't warrant such complements. She had dealt with some image issues back when she was younger, so this was beyond relieving. Lurien decided to open her eyes wearily, being met with the massive form of Ultar looking down at her with the softest expression the grizzled veteran could muster without sacrificing his authoritative visage.

Following her instilled values of recuperating complements, she responded to the Knight. "T-thank you.......a-and your pretty a-" She and the other bugs paused at the that, the latter giving a few open laughs. The Watcher covered her face with her hands in embarrassment at her mistake. "h-han-handsome! I-I meant handsome....." The little error helped bring down most of the last bits of tension in the room.

Ultar rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright fair Lurien! We all make mistakes...." he gave a knowing glare at the Knights surrounding them.

The Knight continued on. "Now dear Watcher. Are you sure you wish to go forward? No shame in tapping out now." Bit late for more confirmation. She appreciated the thought but she was getting a little antsy with all the gestures and formality. The Watcher responded by dropping down and sitting before the him, legs hanging over the stone.

"Woman of action! I like that!" He laughed.

She laid on her back. Looking up she could see all the other knights around her, all watching in arousal. If it wasn't forbidden she was sure they would all be stroking their members to her. Then again she was sure having sex with the bug they were specifically tasked with protecting wasn't allowed either. So perhaps there could be an exception?

"Seeing as I'm the superior officer, I see it only fit that I show you boys how to please a lady." He mock boasted at the younger men as he squatted in front of her. "'A good leader is the one who is first in battle!', as the King always said."

The other bugs mentally groaned to themselves. One of the Knights however mumbled something along the lines of "....yeah...of course..."

"Just for that Digri'l, your assisting last. Move it!" The leader snapped at the snarky Knight, eliciting a growl from him and chuckles from his brothers as he was shuffled to the back of the crowd.

Ultar gingerly spread her legs apart. She was slightly apprehensive at first, but allowed him to separate them. She covered her face in embarrassment as her pink snatch was examined in full by the veteran. Her dipping flower winked at every breath he let out, only encouraging him to exhale on her even more. The Watcher let out a gasp as he opened her up even more with his thumbs. Cool air rushed into the cavity, making her squirt a stream of her honey on his face. The sudden reaction caught him and the rest of the men off guard. Out of curiosity he licked his lips.....

"....."

She let out a squeal of pleasure as his rough tongue slipped into her hungry snatch. The flailing Watcher grabbed his largest horn for support. Her legs instinctively tried to clamp down on his head but he easily pinned them back down. He noted that her essence tasted both sweet and sour, unsure which if ether were the result of her heat cycle. He made a circular motion within her, making sure to lap up all he could. The other Knights could only watch in awkward silence as their teacher tongue fucked The King's prized Watcher. They all felt more then envious from seeing and hearing how much the two were enjoying themselves, but they all knew better then to complain. The fact that this was happening to begin with was a miracle, even if it just watching it.

Lurien could feel her orgasm building up before the commander ceased his lapping and his horn was ripped from her grip. She looked down in desperation to see why he stopped, but the answer came without words. Her eyes were locked on his 5 pointed member as it was plapped against her abdomen. Some pre began to dribble down from the tip. His heat almost rivaled hers as it seeped through her thin chitin. It's fading color and wilting stature showed his age as well as the rest of him, but that didn't take away from it's intimidation factor. Her kind and his were clearly not built for each other seeing the difference in scale between the two. It was so much bigger then the grasshopper she gave her maidenhead to before she became The King's Watcher. His cock looked as if it could go in one end of her and come out the other with a few inches to spare. Males of her species never came close to this in length from what she'd read in her books.

For educational purposes of course.

After seeing no movement from the commander Lurien looked up, he was waiting for her to give him the go ahead. She had some second thoughts, but she reminded herself of the pleasure and relief that would come of the act. She gave him a smile with a few quick few nods and relaxed against the wet stone. The Watcher even spread her legs wide for him in hopes of squashing any reluctance he may have held. Seeing the enthusiasm on the weary Watcher, Ultar pulled back to aim his tip at her winking snatch.

She froze at the feeling of the hot tip poking at her winking entrance. This was really happening. She was about to get penetrated by Ultar, her most loyal protector. It felt so filthy, but it felt so right.

Her breath hitched as the Knight began to spread her apart. Ultar grabbed her legs from under the knees and slowly brought her towards him. The Watcher's body already began to stretch along the contours of the cock before the head even went in all the way. She was very thankful for her kind's incredible ability to stretch themselves to accommodate such objects, but it still took a toll out of her inexperienced hole. Lurien's chest rose and fell at an accelerated rate as he went deeper inside. She wriggled involuntarily at the rising pleasure, leading to her being held tighter by the male fucking her.

With a grunt from the Ultar and a lustful squeal from Lurien the member was hilted inside of her. Lurien's eyes rolled back and arched her back as she reveled in the fullness she had craving for years. Her abdomen swelled to accommodate the large organ. Her walls clenched around him tight as the points poked and scratched her. He began to pull out, leaking pre-cum in her cunt as he dragged along. The heavenly liquid caused her lust to go into overdrive. While the drippings had a small amount of seed, she needed a full load to quench her body's thirst. His cock stopped at the tip before it left her slit.

"n-no please don't!...." She desperately pleaded.

"Are you sure dear Watcher?" He asked condescendingly. "You're writhing rather uncontrollably....."

"mmmmph!" She tried to move his member in but he held firm.

"I need to hear a yes my Watcher. I can't act until you command."

She knew it was below her. The King's Watcher pleading to be fucked by her own guard. But for now she didn't care how much of a lowly slag she appeared. She just needed someone to fuck the heat right out of her system. If that meant she had to beg like whore, then so be it.

"Y-yes! Just......f-fuck me already! I c-command you Knight! Put your d-dick to good u-use for once and serve your W-Watcher!" She spat profanity after profanity and curse after curse at the teasing bug. Trying to use her rank above him to end this torment.

He was obsessed at seeing the little soft shell break down into a swearing mess for his cock, with the other Knights feeling the same. All this time only seeing her as the quiet directer of the Spire and it's guard this was nice change of scenery. They loved their Watcher dearly, and still would even after her recent act, but having the delicate introvert thirsting to be impaled by a cock was better then any monetary reward that could ever be offered.

"As you wish..." Ultar said plainly.

At that, he slammed the two of them together much harder then the first thrust. The Watcher's vision went white as she came immediately. Her legs tried to clench around the male, but instead he pinned her legs down againt her tiny frame, fucking her deeper then she had ever been taken before. She almost screamed as she felt his tip push into her womb and depositing a small spurt of pre inside. Lurien breathed like she was running for her life. Her moans and squeals got loader and more erratic as he continued to spear her, huffing in satisfaction at the job he was doing.

The Knights around them were throbbing. They so desperately wished for any form of relief but had to hold strong. For a Knight of The Pale King is stronger then their fleshy desires! They'd like to see how well the King would do in holding back his desires if HE had to sit through this display...

Lacking the commanders horn to grasp she was left to clutch at the stone underneath her, nowhere near as supportive as the commander's protrusion. Seeing her struggle for something to hold onto, Ultar got a horrible idea. He couldn't help but grin ear to ear thinking about it.

"Digri'l!" Everyone, especially Lurien, jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Yes sir!" He called from the back.

"You still.....wished to help Miss Lurien last?!" He spoke in between thrusts.

Baffled by the rhetorical question he responded with an unsurprising answer. ".....no sir?"

"Then come here boy...."

Guessing where this might lead he hastily made his way to the front of the crowd, being not so gentle as he pushed past his comrades earning glares in return. He broke through the wall of shells, appearing on the opposite end of his leader. The Watcher was getting railed by his old commander with libido he thought impossible with his age. Lurien was squealing and moaning under his menstruation's as he held her down, going to town on her swollen pussy. Digri'l never thought he'd be answering to his superior officer like this, and hoped it wasn't the last. He stood at attention, hoping to smooth over his slight from earlier and get in on the action.

"Sir!"

"Miss Lurien here" Ultar began. "......is in need of some.....support....."

"I'm.......afraid I don't understand sir."

"She needs.....something to hold on to." He gestured towards her grasping hands. "Would you......kindly provide?"

Thinking he was slick he tried to place his penis within her hands, only to be shook out of if by his leader as Ultar barked down his perverted attempt.

"With your hand son!"

The Knight quickly grasped Lurien's hand with his own. She gripped his hand as hard as she could, which wasn't much, but she felt so much better having a way to support herself during the dicking she was currently getting. Digri'l's face turned a shade of crimson that could rival Lurien's. Being forced to hold the hand of a woman while she was getting fucked senseless like he was some old cuckold was worse then anything. The other bugs gave more chuckles at the sight, only fueling Digri'l's humiliation. It'd be while before he could live this down.

The commander continued his lashing. "I outta send you out to do laps!....." He paused after hilting himself within The Watcher, pushing out a loud squeal of pleasure from her. Giving him a death stare he gave him one last warning. "One more slip and your out! Am I clear!?"

"Y-yes sir..."

He made damn sure to keep his mouth shut for while. There was still a chance of getting a piece of The Watcher if he stayed and was not going to miss out on that.

The room then fell quiet after the thrusting restarted, save for the grunting Knight and the yipping Watcher. The old timer had an incredible amount of stamina, still fucking her relentlessly for well over ten minutes of non-stop thrusting. Lurien inversely had cum more times then she could care to count, unsure of where one orgasm ended and another began. Her mind was a scrambled mess of lust and incoherent babbling as she muttered to herself in bliss. However, the ride was coming close to an end. While he had plenty of practice in his younger years, Ultar could only last so long. Especially with the incredibility adorable wench he was currently giving it to.

"Fair Watcher?" He grunted out as he was beginning to lose control.

Lurien, too absorbed in her pleasure, could only moan in response. "Mmmmph?!"

"Where would you....like me to finish?"

Thinking him stupid she gave him a look that said as much. Where else would she want it?! It had to be inside of her to put out her blazing heat!

Taking to hint he listened. "....huh....As you wish!..."

He doubled his speed and force behind his thrusts, immediately shutting down her attempts at authority.

The Knight breathed hard, but the little Watcher breathed harder as she took him whole. She shook all over as she came again and was gearing up for another at the anticipation, whispering harsher and harsher swears to herself. Surprising even the most foul mouthed of them at the language the Watcher even knew of. She clenched hard around his dick, trying to get him to hurry up and fill her. He happily obliged.

With one final slam he forced his cock head into her womb and spurt round after round within her sacred organ. Lurien moaned and keened as the hot seminal fluid immediately began to do it's magic. Like cold water on a blazing fire it smothered out her flaming arousal as it sloshed inside of her. Now, all that was left to do is relax and ride out the rest of the heavenly sensations. It only took a few waves to fill her up with his seed before her abdomen rose even more from the inflation. Knowing she couldn't handle much more pressure he pulled out slightly, allowing more room within her to fill up. Ultar began to stroke his base, causing him to shiver and shoot even more of himself inside. Out of breath he looked down and watched as his fluid was too much for the petite female to hold and began to leak out around his meat.

With a few last strokes and waves of pleasure, he was done.

He didn't remember the last time came in a female but whenever it happened and whoever it was surly never came close to this. He just fucked The Watcher. In front of his subordinates. And she loved every moment of it. To say he was prideful would have been an understatement. As an extra show of dominance and ownership he wiped off his dripping tip over her swollen abdomen. Ultar then stepped to side, letting every one of his men see the work he'd done.

Lurien went limp against the stone bench, legs still spread and leaking, still riding out the bliss of her orgasm. Her body was satisfied. The senses that The Watcher had been chasing were finally returning to her as her breathing slowed down and heart steadied. Some of her muscles still quivered and jerked at random as left over hormones filtered out of her system.

Digri'l let go of her hands, jealously staring at the freshly fucked female. His comrades did the same.

"Sir......does this mean I don't have to go last?"

Ultar shook his head. "That will be up to Ms. Lurien...." She perked up at her name.

"Fair watcher," He said, waiting for her attention. "If your satisfied we'll gladly provide an escort back to your tower." The Knights all had sudden look a terror stick them, but remained still. "Unless, your still in need.... In which case we can continue to please."

Digri'l and the rest of the group looked at her, each shaking and shivering with excitement waiting to hear her answer. This was the moment of truth. It had been hard enough to get by based solely on their imaginations, but now that they had seen her bare and getting fucked they might go insane if they didn't get release soon. While her heat had subsided, she felt a new burning within her. The Watcher looked at all of the desperate Knights, each one's throbbing member at attention. They needed this. They worked so hard to make sure she was safe at all times and she wasn't going to step out on them now. Not when they are so close.

"I-I think I can take some m-more. Y-you've all worked so h-hard all these years an-"

No-one was sure who made the first move, but one started towards the little bug and the rest attempted to follow suit. Seeing their chance of a fresher pussy gone if they didn't hurry. 

"Hold it! Hold it!" Ultar screamed. They all stopped their shoving.

She had drastically underestimated the extent of their chastity. It had scared her seeing the sudden, almost feral, behavior of her sexually starved Knights. She knew she couldn't hope of stopping any of them, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. What would have happened if Ultar wasn't there to rein them in? She knew her protectors well and was sure they wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm her. But in the heat of the moment, after the display she and the commander had put on....

Was that what it was like before the King? See a mate, take them, damn anything else? Their mate's choice? Their desires or lack of them? All unimportant to the aggressing party?

'We truly are blessed under the King's gift', she thought to herself.

The group of desperate Knights were awash in apologies and pleas for forgiveness from her as Ultar was about to verbally and perhaps physically execute each of his men. Lurien grabbed his forearm before he could start.

"It's a-alright!.....T-they only s-startled me a little b-bit..." She said wearily. ".....j-just....one at a time please...."

"......very well..." He reluctantly agreed, keeping close to her just in case.

The Knights shuffled awkwardly in place, now suffering from an inverse of the problem of before. Neither wanted to volunteer for fear of restarting the situation that almost played out.

Seeing the atmosphere going dead still Lurien bravely spoke up. "Perhaps I can just pick someone..." They all looked at each other with mutters of agreement. "Okay.....hmm...."

They all seemed eager and ready to go so it was a hard pick. After thinking for a bit Lurien suddenly had a silly idea. She giggled at the thought, and decided to go for it. "D-Digri'l.....d-do you want to have a t-turn?..."

The Knights stared blankly at her. Ultar chocked on his own spit. He couldn't stop her from choosing which one of them she wanted, but he still felt that it sent a bad message to the idiot. Getting over the surprise of being picked he quickly got in front of her, proudly displaying his pecker for her to service. He gave a knowing look of pride towards his comrades only pissing them off more. They made silent plans of payback that the commander pretended not to hear, but subtly nodded in approval of the dastardly ideas that spewed like tar.

Lurien wanted to hide her face in embarrassment as the organ was flaunted in front of her like a patriot waving a flag. Lurien had to bend down to reach the cock, which the Knights watching from behind very much appreciated.

His penis was mere inches from her face, the closest she had ever allowed such a thing. She checked out what Digri'l was working with from all sides. It was diffidently smaller then Ultar's, but it was still a force to be reckoned with. What he lacked in length and girth he exceeded in his number of points and in texture. The commander's shaft had been smoother and fatty, while Digri'l's penis had a total of seven points and was slimmer with multiple protruding veins and muscles. Her nethers grew warm once again thinking about how this one would feel inside of her in comparison.

She shook the thought and gingerly grasped the Knight's pulsing shaft, it quivering and flexing as her hand made contact with it. Lurien called upon her knowledge acquired by her dirty novels and went to work. She let out a hot breath, which the cock responded to gratefully. It was unsurprisingly very warm and rubbery to the touch as she examined the contour's and ridges it held. The male above sighed in pleasure at her mensuration's, hips threatening to thrust should he loose control. Her hand reached his six pointed tip by brushing around the ridge, stimulating every prong one after another. She gasped slightly as some pre suddenly drizzled out of his head and landed on her thigh. She watched in fascination as the semi clear liquid leaked out. The musky smell hit her hard, not having much distance to dissipate like the smells prior. It set her crotch ablaze even more.

The Watcher used her thumbs to massage the under side while her fingers above wriggled. The intense sensation broke the Knights waning constitution, causing him to buck forward and rub a fat glob of cum on her upper lip. She curiously licked the smudge off and tasted his essence.

"mm....mmmmh...." Lurien mumbled.

The Watcher suddenly leaned forward and gave the dipping tip a long lick. By now The Watcher was too wrapped up in the act to care who was watching. All of her Knights had seen her take the dick of the commander like a cheap Pleasure House whore, so her tasting the dick of Digri'l was nothing in comparison. The cock let out an even thicker glob of pre over her tongue. The salty liquid didn't taste very good if she had to admit, but what it was and where it came from made her want all that she could get. Unlike her nethers, she knew she would never be able to fit it all the way in if she still wanted to breathe, so she opted to suck on the tip as much as she could while stroking the shaft.

The whole thing tasted salty and stunk of sweat.....she loved it.

She began to loudly slurp on him, something the audience around them loved. Becoming greedy Lurien looked around her. From her position she noticed there was a fair amount of space left on her sides for two more Knights to get some. She disconnected with a loud smack, still rubbing the cock like champ.

"There's.....r-room for two more if a-any are interested..."

The offer hung for two seconds before the nearest Knights took their spots on both sides of Digri'l. He was too distracted to really care about the sudden company. The other men quickly offered their meats as tribute, which she gratefully grabbed hold of. She returned to sucking and licking the one in front of her as she slid her hands over the others.

By now her abdomen had shrunk back down to normal, pushing out most of the commander's seed on to the bench under the suckling Watcher. The white liquid trailed over the edge and pooled on the tiles around her feet.

She tried to stay focused as she had to worry about both her front and sides due to the hungry Knights. There were many times during her career she had to multitask many different things, so now wasn't the time to lose her head. Lurien collected her thoughts and quickened her pace at servicing all three cocks. Sucking and licking the tip of Digri'l was easy. It was stroking the ones at her sides at a consistent, even pace, that gave her issues. All three of the penises dripped and drizzled pre all over her legs and arms as she worked them. The males moaned and thrust forward at random intervals as her soft heavenly hands slid over them in just the right ways.

After some time her arms were beginning to tire but she pushed through it. Lurien had to be strong!

The males above were starting to breathe erratically and humping at her more and more. They were getting close and they all knew it.

Like popping the cork of two bottles of the finest champagne she rubbed her thumbs over their heads, causing each one to swell and let out a sudden unrelenting torrent of cum. She yipped as the fat streams of sperm suddenly thwapd against her blushing face, painting her entire complexion white. The musky liquid smelled horribly delicious, she wanted to rub it in like many of her story book characters did in moments like this, but decided to wait until she could get more. The Watcher only paused for a second before she continued stroking the members as they kept on shooting over her eyes and nose.

Seeing Lurien getting blasted with seed and the vibrations caused by her reactions was all that was needed to drive Digri'l over the edge. He grabbed the back of her head and forced his slim cock far into her mouth causing Lurien to gag as her eyes threatened to shoot open at this sudden development. His head inflamed within her, locking itself in place as his load rushed through to escape. She was held on his dick as he furiously stroked his base, finely ushering out his own streams of sperm on her tongue and down her eager throat.

Lurien could hold her breath for a while but not forever, so she quickly gulped down all she could, rubbing her tunge over and around his meat coaxing out even more rounds. Her mind ran wild thinking about how her little stomach was being filled with the cum of one of her Knights, and she was just siting there, drinking it all down like a good girl taking her medicine.

Ultar was gonna tear him a new one later for this stunt, but had to admit, he wanted to do the same to little Lurien at one point. Seeing how much she seemed to enjoy being used as of cum dump for them to use he guessed that she might be seeing them a bit more often after hours.

"muuaaah!" Lurien noised as his cock was pulled out of her maw, shooting his last spurts in her open mouth. She gulped. Sucking in deep breaths with a stupid look as she tasted around her mouth for any left overs.

The males all breathed their own sighs of relief as they all deposited the last of their supplys of baby batter. With shaky thank yous and complements on her good job they all stepped away to continue their showers. Lurien wiped the loads out of her eye lids the best she could with soiled hands. She examined herself, feeling like she was almost in heat again at seeing how much of the sinful liquid clung and dripped from herself. Keeping up with her earlier desires she started feeling and rubbing in the seminal substance where ever it stuck to her. She didn't care who was watching anymore, she loved being covered in hot sticky seed. Her horny Knights, including Ultar, almost lost it as she gleefully covered herself with the sperm like it was expensive lotion.

She had to do this again. Make this a routine even!

The Watcher was sure the the Knights wouldn't mind.

After a minute of playing Lurien realized she still had many other males to get donations from, and instantly laid on her back once again. She was addicted to this heavenly feeling of being covered and filled like a lowly whore, and she needed another fix. Before one of the men could take a spot she spoke up.

"um....Yoh'gl!.....you can go next....wherever you like!" She smiled happily as the youngest of the Knights in question came around the side where her legs were. "Just....do what you wish~" She trailed off as she spread her legs like a brood bug.

The male eagerly positioned himself, not offering a moment for her to prepare before he went to town on her.

For the next hour or so the rest of the Knights took turns on ether side of the bench. There wasn't a moment that she wasn't getting fucked silly or stroking and sucking an offered member. Some even came back for a second round of pleasure after a time if they had it in them. The Watcher happily accepted all who came for a piece of her holes, loving every spurt of seed that plastered in and over herself. She gulped down every drop that was shot into her mouth like her life depended on it.

She wasn't even sure if she was conscious by the end of it.

After the last of the men released a final volley of cum in her open mouth and over her face, she laid on her back legs spread, jizz practically poured out of her pussy as she swallowed the hot load. Lurien now focused on catching her breath.

The now fully armored commander stood at her side, looking down at the freshly fucked piece of meat that was their dear Watcher of the City. He'd pay millions just to have this sight be framed forever. The pearly white streaks that littered her shell was in stark contrast to her void black carapace. The liquid covered every part of her, even her now crooked antennas where dripping with the seed. She had the stuff leaking from both ends of her. Lurien felt like if she had to shallow anymore she'd puke, but that didn't mean she didn't want just one more load.

Thinking it was time to pack it up Ultar leaned down and broke Lurien's tram of thoughts.

"Enjoy yourself fair Lurien?" He chuckled.

"Ye.....yesh..." was all she could muster.

The commander took it upon himself to clean The Watcher while his men went to finish their showers, still looking over and ogling the nude female while they cleaned. All she could do was sit in a heavenly daze while Ultar washed her, rubbing his ruff hands over her form. He took special interest in her gaping snatch as he briefly slipped a finger in before continuing with the soap. Her cunt was far too abused to register the contact as anything more then a little bit of pressure.

After they were finished and she regained some of her strength, he led her into the changing room where all of the Knights were waiting to get one last glimpse of The Watcher before she got dressed. They had all changed into their field armor, making her nudity all the more apparent. Lurien's clothing was handed to Ultar. He placed the invaluable Pale Crest around her neck just as he saw the King do almost a decade ago, minus the height inversion. The veteran then dried, covered, and remasked the little Watcher. She gave each Knight thanks and a kiss on the cheek for their help as she walked through the huge door, being checked out from behind the entire way.

\-------------------

She felt like a new woman.

The burns were gone, the shakes were gone, the thoughts were gone. Everything that had taken over her life the past few weeks had completely receded. The Knights had offered to escort her back to her room but she politely refused, despite her bow legginess. All she wanted to do now was sleep before she had to deal the soreness that was sure to come tomorrow.

She did notice they had conveniently misplaced her undergarments, leaving her to pray that she can keep her cloak closed tight till she can put on a fresh pair. They said they'd look for them. The Watcher didn't believe it of course, but she played along. She found it more then arousing that her Knights would essentially steal her linens, possibly to fight over later. Perhaps they'll spar for them in tomorrow's training session? She giggled at the thought as she quietly walked through the barracks back towards the Spire Proper. She figured it would be a quiet walk back to her room when she heard a voice cry out after her.

"MY LADY!" Lurien jumped before turning around to see her personal assistant running towards her in panic. "Thank the Wyrm your ok! Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you-"

The bug bombarded her with questions even while he clearly hadn't the air to do so. Lurien motioned for him to stop before before he passed out. As he drew his breathes she tried to calm to poor bug down.

"Rah!" She began, as happy as ever. "I-I appreciate your concern. I'm h-happy to assure you that I'm more then alright."

Breathing more under control Rah spoke. "That's excellent! But uh....excuse me Madam but...you seem....much better then you were this afternoon. No offense of course! It's just that you are much more......relaxed and.....articulate...."

Thinking on the fly she told a white washed version of her improvement. "I was...just getting some exercise! My Knights were more then happy to let me use their.....equipment......" She blushed at her word choice, though no one could tell under her mask.

"Well then.....er....since your health has improved.....are you ready to come back to work? We've been quite backed up since your leave and......I think the King's starting to notice....."

Her eye's widened at that. "Y-yes I am feeling more my s-self now. The exorcise really seemed to help with my problems. I-I even f-feel I should be able to return to my d-duty's tomorrow." She assured her little assistant, petting his wig gently.

He shooed her off chuckling. "Fantastic! The other workers and I have thoroughly missed your presence. We'll be expecting you early tomorrow. We have a lot of work to catch up on!"

She let Rah walk her back to her tower. They didn't exchange many words on the way up, only offering polite good nights and a hug before shutting herself in her room. She didn't need a bath obviously. So the blissful Watcher stripped into just her crest and night gown and slithered into her comforters and pillows, holding one close and nuzzling it as if it we're her mate.

She understood that taking up the role of Watcher meant that she may never be able to bare her own children or even hold a spouse. They were some of the first points brought up in the selection procedure. However, she had her wonderful staff throughout the Spire. Plenty of work to keep her useful and busy. Lots of books to read in her free time. But most of all, she had a full platoon of Watcher Knight's to take care of her. What more could she need?

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and she couldn't wait for it to come.

 

.....remember......you got lucky....

.....never forget that....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this one. This is it's own AU but I'm unsure of when I'd be able to revisit it, but I do have some ideas....
> 
> I fear that I wasn't able to get any chemistry between the them all so be sure to give criticism in the comments if you have any.
> 
> Working on this one for so long has made me miss The Pale King and The White Lady. So I'm going to start work on the next chapter of SubbyHubbyAU so stay tuned!
> 
> My Twitter got suspended in-case any one was wondering why I haven't posted about it yet. Something about me not setting it up fast enough and getting marked as a spam bot. I'm currently appealing it and will update as soon as I can.
> 
> Have a great and feel free to comment. Even if its been a while it still gives me life.
> 
> btw if anyone makes or knows of any "art" of Fem-Lurien with her Knights please let me know......it's for research purposes.


End file.
